Falling Like The Flakes
by awkward-nerdy-person
Summary: Peeta and his brothers take to the snow. Takes place the winter before Peeta's reaping. Rated T, just in case, for minimal language. Reviews are welcome!


**A/N: I was listening to Peppermint Winter by Owl City when this kind of just came to me. (This was also inspired by a song I performed with my women's choir called Winterlight.)**

**I did upload this before, however it was kindly pointed out to me that I had included a detail prematurely. So I fixed it for you!**

**I apologize ahead of time if it sucks; this is my first time writing from Peeta's POV, as well as for the minimal language. (The names are pronounced like 'Trevor' and 'Kree-Vin.' Trever is about eighteen and Krevin is around nineteen or twenty.) **

**But enjoy anyways! **

**-Em3**

* * *

The air is pushed from my lungs as Trever pounces onto me.

"Get the hell up, dude," he says as he gets off.

I rub my tired eyes. "Why should I do that, you asshat?" I ask him.

He points out the window of our bedroom and takes off. I notice that he let Krevin sleep, understandably so right now, as white, puffy flakes that reminded me of feathers floated past our now-shut window, clinging to the trees and painting the world outside into a pure masterpiece I wish I could get my hands on somehow.

It's District 12's first snow.

And it is beautiful.

I debate for a moment on whether or not I should wake Krevin, and then decide against it. He's a real hibernating bear in the wintertime.

I dress as fast and as warmly as I can and burst out the back door of the bakery, but run smack into-

Shit.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry!" I say to the small figure I just plowed over into the snow.

Katniss Everdeen gets up and brushes the snow off of her hunting jacket. "It's fine," she says, not meeting my eyes. "Is your dad home?"

It's suddenly much harder to breathe, but I know that it has nothing to do with the winter air. Her braid has come loose from her fall and is snow tangled and loose at the end. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold, standing out against her olive skin-

_Easy, dude._

"Um, yeah, let me get him," I say, stepping back through the doorway. I turn back to her. "Would you like to come in and warm up?"

She doesn't reply but steps inside anyways.

I call up the stairs to Dad, and he comes down not five minutes later to work a deal with Katniss over some sort of meat and some half-frozen, but still apparently edible, strawberries, letting me escape.

As soon as I shut the door and step down the back steps, I notice for the first time how thick the layers of snow are- nearly to my knees already. It must have snowed through the night.

Trever has been busy while I was inside, having made several snow angels lining the driveway.

He looks up from where he lies with an embarrassed look on his face. "What? First snow, man," he says with a smile, before carefully extracting himself from the space where he lay.

I smile and nod. Trever doesn't always like to admit that he's a four-year-old trapped in an eighteen-year-old's body, especially when he's caught doing something like this.

And he calls _me_ the pansy of the family.

I am, really, but I'll be damned if I'm not the only one.

I make my way to the edge of the house and- I can't help it. I start to spin, my arms out to the sides and my head thrown back, catching the still-falling snowflakes in my mouth.

I'm distracted suddenly by Katniss passing me at a safe distance. For a brief moment, she looks at me and our eyes meet as I still spin.

As true as ever, I'm a goner. I can't breathe, I can't think.

She passes me and turns away, breaking our eye contact and hurrying out of sight around the corner.

I keep spinning, amongst the still-falling snowflakes. I can't feel my toes but I couldn't care less- I haven't felt this alive for weeks, not since-

I fall.

On my face.

_At least she didn't see, _my mind tells me. I slowly get up and have no sooner regained my footing when a burst of icy cold is shoved into my coat from behind.

"That's for not waking me up, asshole," Krevin whispers into my ear.

I whirl around, a snowball already forming in my gloved hands. He's already running away.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome! I want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
